Mobian Hedgehog Flu
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic comes down with a strange flu from Mobius; Rayman, Janna, the Eds, Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, and Beakley try to endure the many crazy stages of it. Meanwhile; Gwen feels guilty of leaving Sonic at a time of need and tries to return to tend to him.
1. Stage One: Poor Accordion Playing

Outside Toon Manor; Ray, Janna, and the Eds were at the front door and Ray was knocking on it.

"Hello, anyone, is anyone there?" said Ray.

The group became confused.

"Maybe they're not home." said Eddy.

"Someone's always here." said Janna.

Ray resumed knocking on the door as Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky appeared.

"What's going on mate?" said Jasmine.

"We're trying to see if anyone's here." said Edd.

The others nodded.

"Right." said Shawn.

Ray tried opening the door, but couldn't as it was locked.

He groaned and reached down to a patch of grass and pulling it up, revealing it was sod and that there was a rock under it before the limbless hero picked up the rock.

He looked under it and saw a key on it.

"Good thing this rock is a key holder." said Ray.

He pulled out the key and unlocked the deadbolt and door knob and opening the door.

Ray then placed the key back in the rock before placing it back on the ground and placing the sod over it.

"Alright, now to-"Ray said before making a step into the mansion, only to be electrocuted and step back.

He groaned in pain.

"Sheesh, what's that about?" said Ray.

He then became shocked.

"Oh no, it's that time of year again." said Ray.

Janna became shocked.

"You don't mean?" said Janna.

Ray turned to Janna nodding.

"Yep, Mobian Hedgehog Flu day." said Ray.

Everyone is confused.

"Mobian Hedgehog Flu?" said Sky

"Once a year, Sonic comes down with a case of a flu from Mobius called Mobian Hedgehog Flu." said Ray.

"Every time he gets it, he goes through eleven stages eleven hours until the flu passes through him." said Janna.

"Is it contagious?" said Shawn.

"Quite. But the catch is if you get it while Sonic's in one of his stages, you'll be stuck in that stage until the end of the day." said Ray.

Everyone became shocked.

"Is that so?" said Ed.

"One of us is going to have to make sure that is the case, I vote Eddy." said Janna.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" yelled Eddy.

However Janna kicked Eddy in.

But on the way in, he was electrocuted.

Ray just opened up a panel revealing a number pad inside the panel.

"We could have just typed down the code first." said Ray.

"I know." said Janna.

Then Eddy appeared and he was playing an accordion.

Everyone became shocked.

Ray then closed the door.

"First stage of Mobian Hedgehog Flu, accordion playing." said Ray.

Everyone became shocked.

"What's the last stage?" said Shawn.

"Well, Sonic is free from the flu, but he'll have no memory of ever being sick." said Ray.

Shawn ran to a van that was parked close by and opened the back of it, revealing loads of hazmat suits.

"Got to be prepared for anything." said Shawn.

Later; the group now in hazmat suits while Ray's consisted of floating helmet, glove, suit, and boots placed Eddy in a room before zipping it up with a quarantine door.

"In retrospect I always hated Eddy." Said Janna.

"Let's go." said Jasmine.

The group started to walk off, but stopped when they saw Sonic with an accordion.

"Hey guys, any of you want to hear some Weird Al music?" said Sonic.

"I do." said Ray.

Everyone looked at Ray.

"What, I like Weird Al. More importantly we're in hazmat suits, what harm's that going to bring?" said Ray.

Later; the group was in the living room watching Sonic perform My Bologna on the accordion terribly.

Everyone is shocked.

"Yep stage 1 of 11." Ray said.

"What are the stages like anyways?" said Edd.

"Well, this is the first obviously. Second stage is when Sonic drinks a smoothie filled with garbage." said Janna.

"Next, he'll shave all his fur off." said Ray, "Eventually that'll lead to him acting all lovey dovey."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go." said Janna.


	2. Guilt

At McDuck Manor; Duncan and Lynn Jr were sitting in front of the TV watching Absolutely Anything.

"So how long till Mobian Hedgehog Flu wears out?" said Duncan.

"Eleven hours." said Lynn.

"Thought so." said Duncan.

Beakley who walked by saw the two.

"What are you doing?" said Beakley.

"Waiting." said Duncan.

"What for?" Beakley.

"Mobian Hedgehog Flu to pass through." said Lynn.

Beakley became shocked.

"Is it that time again?" said Beakley.

Duncan and Lynn nodded.

The Nanny sighed and sighed.

"I'm going to go help whoever went to that manor." said Beakley, "I have experience with that type of flu."

She walked off.

"Did she really have to sigh two times in a row?" said Lynn.

"She works for a duck who was her partner from spying. She also helps around the house and is constantly being questioned by a ghost of a butler." Said Duncan.

Lynn did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Lynn.

Then a worry some Gwen entered the room.

"How longs it been?" said Gwen.

"Only 17 minutes." said Duncan.

Gwen sighed.

"That long huh?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, it's only the first stage, just be glad it's not the Barney and Friends stage." said Duncan.

"Which stage number is that again?" said Lynn.

"Five." said Duncan.

Gwen sighed and walked out the room.

In the hallway Gwen was walking sad and Scrooge came by and saw this.

"Mobian Hedgehog Flu struck again?" said Scrooge.

Gwen nodded.

Scrooge sighed.

"I don't blame you for worrying. But this is for the best, especially what happened the last time." said Scrooge.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was playing the accordion poorly in front of the Loud Twins.

"I don't know why, but I got a need to play some accordion." said Lana.

Lola gasped in shock.

 **End Flashback**

"She never made it past the first stage. Everyone else did." said Scrooge.

Gwen gulped.

"I should check on him." said Gwen.

She started to walk off, but bumped into Duncan who was blocking a pathway.

"Sorry, no can do." said Duncan.

"Mobian Hedgehog Flu may cause Sonic to go through many stages, but anyone else who gets it will be stuck in the stage that Sonic's in for the remainder of the day." said Scrooge.

Gwen is mad.

"Don't care." said Gwen.

She pushed Duncan out of the way and walked off.

Duncan pulled out his phone and sent a text to most of his friends that said 'Code Green.'


	3. Stage Two: Garbage Smoothie

With Ray's group who were now out of their hazmat suits; they were at the McDuck Mall food court.

"How long till the first stage ends?" said Sky.

Ray pulled out his smart phone and looked at the time to see it says 7:58.

"Two minutes." said Ray.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"By the way, I'd have checked a wrist watch, but you know, no arms." said Ray.

Edd was currently reading a book titled 'Surviving a Contagious Flu'.

Sky saw this.

"Surviving a Contagious Flu?" said Sky.

"Trying to see it through to the last stage so that I can be prepared the next time it comes." said Edd.

He turned a page.

Sky nodded.

 **Interview Gag**

"I don't know what's with this guy. He seems very fixated on knowledge from books. Probably the reason he tends to go along with everything despite his objections." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ray checked his phone again and saw that it said 8:01.

"Second stage has started, drinks some garbage smoothie." said Ray.

Everyone else became confused.

"What's a garbage smoothie?" said Jasmine.

Janna chuckled.

"You're in for a surprise." said Janna.

At the Toon Manor kitchen; Sonic was dumping loads of filth in a blender before pouring some milk into it as well before covering it up with a lid.

He turned the blender on before the stuff was mixed together.

He turned it off before pouring himself a glass.

"Cheers." said Sonic.

He then started drinking the smoothie.

Everyone who was outside the mansion watching everything were shocked.

Janna however was filming everything from her phone.

Edd turned green before grabbing a trash can and began vomiting into it.

 **Interview Gag**

Edd is shocked.

"That is very gross. How is he even still alive?" said Edd.

He then pulled out a barf bag and vomited into it.

 **End Interview Gag**

Beakley then appeared.

"I'm here, I'm here." said Beakley.

She then saw Edd was still vomiting into the trash can.

"What's up with him?" said Beakley.

She sees the Garbage Smoothie and is shocked.

"Stage two has already happened." said Beakley.

"Yep, and we already lost someone to stage one." said Shawn.

Beakley saw Eddy in the van.

"You placed someone with mobian hedgehog flu in a van?" said Beakley.

"No we didn't place Eddy in a van, we quarantined him in Owen's room." said Ray, "I'm surprised the co author to this fic failed to remember that from the first chapter."

Beakley rolled her eyes.

"Okay why Owen's room?" said Beakley.

"Because Sonic's already in the mansion, and we're trying to keep the house exclusively to anyone who's been infected." said Ray.

"Also, I just wanted Eddy to become repulsed by the fart stench." said Janna.

Everyone looked at her.

"Let's just get him back into Owen's room." said Janna.

Later; everyone was in hazmat suits and placed Eddy back in Owen's room before zipping the door up.

"Okay, now lets leave before-" Beakley said before the group noticed Sonic drinking another garbage smoothie.

"Anyone want a smoothie?" said Sonic.

Edd became shocked and vomited in his suit.

"Oh god, it's everywhere, in my hazmat suit." said Edd.

However Sonic appeared in the hazmat suit.

"Here ya go Edd." He said.

Edd screamed in shock and jumped out of his hazmat suit before running out of the mansion.

Everyone became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky and Ray were both in a bathroom.

Sky pulled out fifty dollars and gave it to the limbless hero.

Ray smirked.

"Pleasure doing business." said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd continued running and screaming before running into Rayman's house where tons of showering noises were heard.

The smart Edd then ran back to Toon Manor and returned to the group.

"Wow, how are we going to rate that feet?" said Janna.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Ray who was writing something down on a piece of paper before showing that he wrote down the number 10.

"I thought only Sonic could pull that off easily." said Ray, "But boy was I proven wrong."

Next was Shawn who held up a foam 10.

"With that kind of speed, he's sure to survive any kind of apocalypse." said Shawn, "Even zombies."

Next was Jasmine who wrote down 10.

"He could outrun a dingo easily." said Jasmine.

Next was Janna who wrote down a 6.5.

"He was good, but not that good." said Janna.

Next was Ed who held up a Sesame Street sign that said CTW 10.

"I like counting." said Ed.

Next was Beakley who just stared at the camera.

"It was a ten definitely, and this is coming from a former spy." said Beakley.

Lastly was Sky who was writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

"I'll be giving him a big number." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sky then showed her own piece of paper, revealing she wrote down 1006.

Everyone became shocked.

"1006? That's outrageous." said Shawn.

Sky noticed the paper and flipped it around, revealing that the number was actually 9001.

"Never mind, it's a Dragon ball Z reference." said Shawn.

"Oh I get it." Said Sky.

"Okay, it's obvious someone's playing favorites. Even after the whole laser tag incident." said Ray.

"Oh, you mean when Chris was wanting Sonic to win and went so far as to changing the competition and hiring Sonic's evil clone Scourge to make things more interesting?" said Jasmine.

With Chris he was still on the pole.

"Hello?" He asked

He then sneezed.

Back at the mansion; everyone minus Sonic walked out of the building before taking off their hazmat suits.

Edd then pulled out an iPad and found an eBook titled 'Surviving Alien Flu's' before he began reading it.

He started flipping through the pages.

"Got a way to cure this flu." said Edd.

Everyone gathered around.

"Huh, some coconut milk, tree sap, bear milk, and some meat drippings." said Janna.

"Yeah, but it'll only work during the tenth stage." said Edd.

Everyone became confused.

"Just out of curiosity, what's the tenth stage?" said Jasmine.

"Zombification." said Ray.

Shawn became scared and shocked before freezing in place.

Everyone noticed it.

Janna waved a hand in front of the Zombie Nut's face before kicking him in the groin, only for nothing to happen.

"Wow, I never thought anyone could be kicked in the groin without flinching." said Janna.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways Edd and I will stay and keep an eye on Sonic while you all go get the ingredients." Said Beakley.

"WHO WANTS MORE GARBAGE SMOOTHIES!" shouted Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Couldn't we have just drew straws instead of making rational decisions." said Edd.

Everyone groaned.

Later; Beakley was holding seven straws in her hand in front of everyone else.

Shawn who was still frozen in shock drew out a straw.

Then Jasmine, Sky, Ed, Ray, and Janna drew out straws that were the same size at Shawn's.

Edd drew out the last straw, revealing it was small.

He gulped.

"Been nice knowing you Double D." said Janna.

She then kicked him in the groin.

Everyone became confused.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Jasmine.

"What's her problem with Double D anyways?" said Jasmine.

Next was Sky.

"As far as anyone's concerned, he didn't even do a thing to upset anyone. He's probably one of the friendliest Ed's I've come to know." said Sky.

Next is Beakley.

"I'm pretty sure Janna just enjoys messing with people." said Beakley.

Lastly was Janna.

"I enjoy messing with people." said Janna.

 **End Interview Gag**

The others then walked off.

"So, you fond of romantic comedies?" said Beakley.

Edd shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty fond of period films." said Edd.

Beakley nodded.

"Okay." said Beakley, "Seeing anyone?"

"No, just being stalked." said Edd.

Beakley was shocked.

"It's a whole thing." said Edd.


	4. Need to Help

Back in Duckberg; Gwen snuck into the garage and looked around before getting into a dark green 1962 Ford Falcon.

"How old is this guy anyways?" said Gwen.

She shrugged it off before pulling out some keys and turning the car on with them and driving off.

Then Launchpad, Owen, Izzy, and Randy appeared and saw that Gwen drove off.

"Great, she's getting away." said Randy.

"Don't worry, I've got this. I can change traffic patterns with my mind." said Izzy.

She then started rubbing her mind, much to everyone's confusion.

"Is that even possible?" said Owen.

"No, but there are people with such powers." said Launchpad.

Then the group heard some traffic crashing sounds and became shocked.

"That was a big one." said Izzy.

"Please tell me that was a coincidence." said Launchpad.

At a traffic jam; a ton of cars were piled up onto each other.

Gwen was behind the whole thing and groaned before honking her horn.

"COME ON, I'VE GOT PLACES TO BE!" yelled Gwen.

Then some tentacles appeared and attached themselves to the car, shocking Gwen.

But then they were shoved into Ben as Murk UpChuck's mouth.

"I regret doing this." said UpChuck.

Later; he returned to McDuck Manor where Duncan, Lynn, Owen, Izzy, Launchpad, Randy, and Scrooge were waiting before puking out Gwen.

Everyone became shocked.

"It took a whole lot of self control not to digest her and turn her into a slime ball." said UpChuck.

"What happened, did you try to get a strong alien and get one with a big appetite instead?" said Duncan.

"Shut up." UpChuck said before turning back to Ben.

Gwen groaned in disgust.

"Gross." said Gwen.

"It was for your own good." said Randy.

Lynn looked at her phone clock and saw it said 8:48.

"And he's going through the second stage." said Lynn.

Gwen is mad.

"He's in a time of need." said Gwen.

"Yeah, a time of need where he doesn't need any of us to get infected." said Randy.

Then Jude who was skating by heard everything and skated over to the group.

"He's right dude." said Jude, "Now I don't know what you're all talking about, but I might as well side with someone."

Everyone looked at Jude.

"What're you doing here?" said Owen.

"I have no idea. I was just skating around, and next thing you know, here I am." said Jude.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Who are you anyways?" said Launchpad.

"Names Jude Lizowski. And I think I'm friends with what I think was a blue rat." said Jude.

"Don't you mean hedgehog?" said Izzy.

"Well whatever he is, he seems like an awesome dude." said Jude.

"Not at this time, he's going through a flu that lasts all day." said Ben.

Duncan pulled out his phone to see the time says 8:50.

"And there's ten minutes till the third stage happens." said Duncan.

Everyone nodded.


	5. Stage Three: Furless Hedgehog

With Ray's group; they were walking towards a forest.

Janna pulled out her phone and saw the time said 8:55.

"Whoo, almost time for Sonic to shave off all his fur." said Janna.

The others turned to Janna.

"What's Sonic like without his fur?" said Sky.

Ray pulled out a picture of Sonic with his fur.

"That's it?" said Sky.

Ray saw the picture and became shocked.

"Whoops, wrong photo." said Ray.

He put the picture away and pulled out a photo of Sonic without his fur.

The others became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, and Ed were puking into one garbage can non stop.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Crikey that's shocking." said Jasmine.

"What is that supposed to be?" said Ed, "Seems like a mummy if it were inside out."

"Looks kind of like that naked cat Rachel Green had in that one episode of Friends." said Shawn.

"That thing shouldn't even be considered a hedgehog if that were to happen. Besides, I wonder how Double D will take seeing that." said Sky.

"He'd be very shocked by that. More importantly, he wouldn't last one episode of Total Drama, why're you worried about him?" said Ray.

Sky sighed.

"Okay, here's the thing." said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

"Listen to this. Me and Janna have a little bet going on right now on why Sky might be worried about Double D. She's betting that Sky might be attracted to the smart Ed due to his kindness and generosity, me on the other hand, I'm guessing it's just out of concern over leaving him with a very sick hedgehog." said Ray, "Winner gets a free Olive Garden meal that the loser has to buy from his or her wallet."

 **End Interview Gag**

Meanwhile at the mansion; Sonic was looking at his reflection and pulled out an electric razor before he turned it on and began shaving himself.

But then everything paused up and Ray appeared mad.

"That's it, just cut away to what's currently going on at Toon Manor right now instead of seeing a big reveal?" said Ray.

He grumbled as Sky appeared.

"That's just a cruel thing to do. Especially since I'm aware of the bet." said Sky.

She then whispered into Ray's ear.

The limbless hero groaned and walked off.

"Looks like I owe someone Olive Garden." said Ray.

Sky blushed a bit.

"He seems nice." Sky said before walking off and the whole thing resumed.

Later; Sonic exited the bathroom with all his fur shaved off and in a dust pan.

"It feels drafty here." said Sonic.

Edd and Beakley who were in their hazmat suits saw everything and became shocked.

"What is that thing?" said Edd.

"Sonic during the third stage of Mobian Hedgehog flu." said Beakley.

 **Interview Gag**

Edd was staring at the camera in shock.

"He looks like some kind of snake." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic noticed the two.

"Double D, Beakley." said Sonic.

The two gulped.

"Want to watch some daytime TV?" said Sonic.

Edd and Beakley sighed in relief and nodded.

Later; the three were in the living room watching Transformers Cyberverse.

Edd smiled.

"I can't believe that Bee use to admire Megatron as a hero." Said Edd. "Well this version at least."

"Indeed." said Beakley.

Sonic was drinking a soda before burping.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." said Sonic.

"This isn't so bad." said Edd.

"Just wait till the fifth stage when he watches Barney and Friends." said Beakley, "That was last year."

Meanwhile inside a forest; a grizzly bear was sneaking up on a deer.

The deer was eating grass and looked around.

The deer resumed eating grass as the bear inched closer.

But then Jasmine landed on the bear and started strangling it to make it pass out.

The deer noticed everything and ran off.

"Got her." said Jasmine.

The Bear growled.

Jasmine saw the growling bear.

"Don't fight it." said Jasmine.

She kept on strangling the bear before it passed out.

Then the others appeared and saw the passed out bear.

"What a woman." said Shawn.

 **Interview Gag**

"Boy am I glad that I'm on her good side and dating her. If she were to go to prison due to a misunderstanding in trial, she'd make all the prisoners be her slaves." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Well, now how're we supposed to milk this bear?" said Ed.

Everyone became confused.

"Oh if only we had a very smart purple shorts, red stockings, orange shirt, and black hat wearing teenager who couldn't even last one actual episode of Total Drama without wetting himself." said Ray.

Sky glared at Ray.

"You're getting into my head." Sky.

"No I'm not. But I should warn you, you'd better be ready to do battle with the Kanker Sisters." said Ray.

Sky was confused.

Ed screamed and ran off.

"What's a Kanker?" said Sky.

"Only the most craziest girls ever. They actually believe that they're the Ed's girlfriends and get jelly of any girl that the Ed's come into contact with." said Ray.

Sky became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Ray who chuckled.

"Yeah that's right, I brought up the Kanker Sisters. Besides, there's no way anyone would be crazy enough to do any Scott Pilgrim Vs the World stuff just to go out with anyone." said Ray.

Lastly was Sky.

"If this goes all Scott Pilgrim Vs the World, I'm gonna go crazy." Said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; the group had a ton of milk in a soup pot.

"Wow that's a lot." said Janna.

"Must be enough to make a years worth of brownies." said Shawn.

Everyone just stared at Shawn.

"Yeah, I eat brownies with bear milk." said Shawn.

"Good, but now how're we supposed to get the remaining ingredients?" said Jasmine.

"I suggest we split up." said Ray.

"I'M WITH JASMINE!" shouted Sky.

Shawn groaned.

"It's team building Shawn. We've got to do it eventually." said Ray.

 **Interview Gag**

"I just want to get away from Ray. If I wanted I'd throw his head in a lava." Sky said, "He's getting into my head."

 **End Interview Gag**

"Shawn, you're with me." said Ray.

The group then walked off in separate directions.

Jasmine turned to Sky.

"So, why stay away from Rayman?" said Jasmine.

"He's an idiot and I hate him." Said Sky. "He reminds me of Dave."

With Rayman; he stuck some fingers up his nose before they came out his ear and started shaking them.

Shawn was disturbed.

"Whoa." said Shawn.

Back with Jasmine and Sky.

"How does he even have friends?" said Sky.

"I'm amazed that Chris wanted him to take part in the laser tag special of Total Drama." said Jasmine.

"Yeah, why have a limbless man who can easily avoid anything take part in a game of laser tag?" said Sky, "That's not even fair."

Jasmine nodded.

"Anyways, you're thoughts on the Eds?" said Jasmine.

"Ed is dumb, Edd is to smart and Eddy, well he's selfish but nice." said Sky, "And cute."

"Okay, but there's one thing I don't get." said Jasmine.

Sky became confused.

"What?" said Sky.

"The statement Ray made about these Kanker Sisters, which one will you have to fight?" said Jasmine.

She then felt something in her jacket and became confused.

She pulled out a piece of paper and saw writing that had the names of each of the Kankers and the Eds with lines pointed from the Kankers to the Eds.

"Marie." said Jasmine.

Sky became confused.

"Which one is she?" said Sky.

"No idea, but I'm sure everyone else knows." said Jasmine.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah maybe." said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky was shivering in fear.

"Rayman really got into my head by not saying what the Kankers looked like." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"It'll probably be nothing to worry about." said Jasmine.


	6. Donald and Gwen Team Up

Back at McDuck Manor; Owen was eating loads of food from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, this is all worth it." said Owen.

Scrooge came by and saw this.

"What in dismal blazes is going on here?" said Scrooge.

Owen turned to Scrooge.

"What, you're rich." said Owen.

"Yeah, but I didn't get that way by having people eat all my food." said Scrooge.

Owen groaned.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" said Owen.

Outside the manor; Gwen was climbing down the walls of the building before setting foot on the ground and walking off.

She stopped a bit and looked at the manor before sighing in relief.

She then continued to walk off, but bumped into Mike and Zoey who were dressed like members of the Men in Black, complete with shades as well.

Gwen gulped.

Later; the two threw Gwen back into the manor where Duncan and Lynn were waiting.

"We caught her scaling the walls to escape." said Mike.

Duncan chuckled.

"Just like me when I made my Total Drama audition tape." said Duncan.

Gwen is mad and kicked Duncan in the nuts.

The delinquent groaned in pain.

"What is it with him constantly getting hit in the groin?" said Zoey.

 **Interview Gag**

Duncan was sitting in the bathroom with an ice pack on his groin.

"I am not to fond of having this happen to me all the time. It's usually funny the first time, but now it's just domestic assault." said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Gwen is mad and went to the pool where Donald is at.

Donald saw Gwen and is confused.

"Do I even want to know?" said Donald.

"My Boyfriend has a flu and I want to help him out." Said Gwen.

"Mobian Hedgehog Flu?" said Donald.

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't even make it past the fourth stage last year." said Donald.

 **Flashback**

Donald was sitting in a Toon Manor bedroom kissing a bunch of cardboard cutouts of Gaston non stop as his nephews were watching.

"So who gets his bedroom when he dies?" said Louie.

 **End Flashback**

"I just need to get to him and be helpful." said Gwen, "Think you can help?"

Donald did some thinking.

"No, I don't want to get infected again." said Donald.

Gwen then opened up a briefcase full of money, making Donald smile with dollar signs in his eyes.

"I'm in." said Donald.


	7. Stage Four: Lovey Dovey

Back at Toon Manor; Beakley was getting some tranqulizer darts ready.

Edd noticed it.

"What's this about?" said Edd.

"Preparing for the Lovey Dovey stage of Mobian Hedgehog Flu which is the next stage." said Beakley.

Edd laughed.

"No really, he will be Lovey Dovey real soon." said Beakley.

"How much we talking?" said Edd.

"Like those Kanker sisters." said Beakley.

Edd shrieked in shock.

 **Interview Gag**

Beakley laughed.

"To easy, this way, I'll be able to get Double D to be more aware of how dangerous Mobian Hedgehog Flu is." said Beakley.

 **Interview Gag**

Then a chiming sound was heard.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NEEDS SOME LOVING!" Sonic yelled in a random room.

Eddy who was still in Owen's room playing accordion chuckled.

"Good thing I'm stuck on the first stage of this crazy flu." said Eddy.

Back downstairs; Beakley loaded up her tranq gun.

She smirked.

"Let's do this." She said in a Terminator Voice.

She started walking around the entire mansion.

"BEAKLEY!" yelled a voice.

Beakley looked up the stairs to see Sonic jumping down towards her with lips puckered up.

"Oh no you don't." said Beakley.

She then aimed at Sonic and fired the tranq dart, but it missed him and started bouncing off the walls.

Beakley ran off as Sonic followed.

"Don't leave me, I've had all my shots." said Sonic.

The dart kept on bouncing around the walls before it eventually hit Edd in the butt.

The smart Ed became shocked and looked at the tranq dart before pulling it out.

"Beakley, you shot me in the butt." said Edd.

Beakley heard it and became shocked.

"Whoops." said Beakley.

Edd then walked out of the mansion before taking off his hazmat suit while laughing.

"Boy, this stuff feels really good. I think I'll go have some fun." said Edd.

He walked away from the mansion.

Beakley who was watching everything from the kitchen became shocked.

"That's not good." said Beakley.

She was then tackled to the ground by Sonic.

With Jasmine and Sky; the two walked out of a convenience store with a coconut.

"Well, that was easier then I thought." said Sky.

"Yeah, we'd better get back to Toon Manor." said Jasmine.

Then a vibrating sound was heard and Jasmine pulled out a smart phone and saw a text before becoming shocked.

"We've got a problem." said Jasmine.

Sky became confused.

"What kind of problem?" said Sky.

"Apparently Sonic's in the fourth stage and Beakley tried shooting Sonic with a tranquilizer dart, but accidentally shot Double D in the butt and he left." said Jasmine.

Sky walked back into the convenience store and grabbed a medium sized fountain drink cup before walking to a cash register.

The cashier scanned the cup and Sky placed some money on the counter before going to a drink dispenser and getting herself some orange soda.

She then placed a lid and straw in the cup before leaving the store.

She drank the soda before spitting it out in shock.

Sky saw that her BFF is wet from the spit take.

"Sorry." said Sky.

Jasmine wiped the soda off her face.

"But what do you mean Double D is gone?" said Sky.

"He's just gone, missing in action." said Jasmine.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sky.

"Double D missing, he could be doing anything crazy right this moment. But I'm confused on how. Shouldn't tranq darts just knock someone out?" said Sky.

Jasmine was last.

"I'm surprised that someone managed to leave Toon Manor after being hit by a tranquilizer dart. I should be amazed by that, but I'm disturbed instead." said Jasmine.

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; the two girls returned to Toon Manor as Beakley walked out of the mansion and tossed her gun to the ground sighing.

"There, that should keep Sonic out until the fifth stage." said Beakley.

Jasmine nodded.

"Right and what's the fifth stage?" She asked.

"Sonic'll watch a very terrible TV show for a whole hour." said Beakley, "Last year he was watching Barney and Friends."

The girls became shocked.

"What will it be this year?" said Sky.

"Maybe Speechless." said Beakley.

 **Interview Gag**

"GOD I WISH THEY CANCEL THAT SHOW ALREADY!" shouted Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, you know which way Double D went?" said Sky.

"Sure, north west." said Beakley.

Sky nodded.

"Got it." she said.

She then walked south west.

"Other way mate." said Jasmine.

Sky then walked the right way.

"Right." said Sky.

Beakley turned to Jasmine.

"Got any of the ingredients needed?" said Beakley.

Jasmine nodded.

"Got the bear milk and coconut milk." said Jasmine.

She then cut a hole in the coconut before pouring the coconut milk it into the bear milk.

With Sky; she was in a mall called McDuck Mall 2 and talking to Jude.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen him?" said Sky.

She pulled out a smart phone and showed a picture of Edd reading a book called Kingdom Keepers.

Jude saw this.

"Hey, isn't that a Kingdom Keepers book?" said Jude.

"Not that, the person reading the book in the picture." said Sky.

Jude did some thinking.

"Yeah, he was here. Entered a raffle and managed to win a jet ski just today." said Jude.

Sky is shocked.

"He won a jet ski, do you know where he went?" said Sky.

"No idea, he said something about heading to a place called Playa De Loser or something." said Jude.

"I know where that is." said Sky.

"I don't know why you're so concerned. Didn't you see him in that Total Drama Haunted pitch that was on Netflix? That guy did seem very cowardly." said Jude.

 **Interview Gag**

"I get that Double D has a cowardly nature at times, but considering the Total Drama Haunted pitch, I'm surprised he even managed to fair longer then Eddy." said Sky, "If it were a real Total Drama season with a horror theme, he'd probably be voted off quickly. But I wouldn't dare."

 **End Interview Gag**

A jet ski that was being driven by Sky parked at the new Playa De Loser and she got off of it and looked around.

She was confused.

"Why would Double D be here?" said Sky.

She heard some groaning and saw Chris off the pole and pulling his pants in pain.

"That was painful." said Chris.

Sky is mad and kicked him in the nuts.

"Come on." said Chris, "Some guy wound up chopping the pole that I was dangling on."

"What'd he or she look like?" said Sky.

"No idea, but I think he was that black hat wearing kid I placed in that pizza parlor that one time to pitch Total Drama Haunted." said Chris.

Sky is mad and punched Chris sending him flying.

"I DESERVE THAT!" He shouted.

"The nerve." said Sky.

Chris then fell down onto the ground.

"He said something about getting some crazy stalkers off of his and his friends backs for good." said Chris.

Sky is shocked.

"Its got to be those Kankers I heard about." said Sky.

"No idea what you're talking about. But I will say that I'm surprised that orange shirted kid lasted longer then his small friend in that TV pitch episode. Had to get rid of Eddy due to him being lazy, but Sonic made a good point of wanting to leave." said Chris.

"You mean with the cursed phone you never knew about?" said Sky, "Yeah I would have left as well."

The two nodded.

"Yeah." said Chris.

Sky got on her jet ski before driving off.

Chris laughed.

"She better find what she's looking for." said Chris.

Sky came back and hung Chris back on another pole.

"And people say I'm mean." said Chris.


	8. Triplets Work to Slow Down

Back at McDuck Manor; the Triplets were watching some TV.

They were also bored.

"Board." Said Huey.

"Yeah." said Louie.

Dewey yawned.

"Need some excitment." said Dewey.

Even Webby was board.

"I agree." She said. "Ever since Magica was defeated and Lena was killed I want some excitement."

Louie looked outside and became confused.

"Isn't that Uncle Donald and Sonic's human girlfriend driving away?" said Louie.

Everyone looked outside and sure enough; Donald and Gwen were in a car driving off.

"It is. Must be planning on going to Toon Manor." said Dewey.

"During the Mobian Hedgehog Flu day, are they nuts?" said Huey.

The kids smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Dewey.

"Yep." said Louie.

The four ran off.

They appeared outside the mansion and Webby pulled out her grappling hook gun and shot a hook at the car before attaching to the bumper.

Louie grabbed a sled and he, his brother, and friend sat down on the sled.

Webby smirked.

"This should stop them." She said.

The triplets became confused.

"Wait, I thought we all were thinking about heading for Toon City just to get some excitement there." said Huey.

"Yeah." said Dewey and Louie.

"And have them catch that Mobian Flu?" asked Webby. "Your Uncle Donald didn't even make it pass stage 4 and from what I heard you three didn't even make it pass stage 1."

The Triplets realized Webby was right.

"Yeah we should-"Dewey said before the car yanked the gun and in turn the four along the road.

The four ducks started screaming.

Gwen became confused.

"Did you hear something?" said Gwen.

Donald nodded.

"Yep, sounds like someone attached to my bumper to get a lift to Toon City, but I've got an idea." said Donald.


	9. Stage Five: Terrible TV

With Ray and Shawn; the two were next to a tree.

Ray put his head to the tree and knocked on it.

"Should be sap in here." said Ray.

He smiled.

"Okay, now what?" said Ray.

Shawn reached into his hat and pulled out a drill before drilling a hole into a tree and pulled a cup out.

He removed the drill and placed the cup under the hole, causing some tree sap to pour out.

Ray is shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Where has this guy been my whole life?" said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

Shawn then placed a lid on the cup.

"Got the sap." said Shawn.

Ray smiled.

"What a sap." said Ray.

A rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

Shawn groaned.

"What, it was a funny joke." said Ray.

Back at Toon Manor; Sonic woke up groaning.

"What the hell happened?" said Sonic.

The clock then struck 11:00.

"Well, time to watch something." said Sonic.

He walked into the living room and sat down before flipping the TV on to start viewing Speechless.

Beakley is mad.

"NOT THAT AWFUL USELESS SHOW!" She shouted.

Sonic tossed a DVD remote at Beakley's head, only for the duck to move out of the way.

"Quiet." said Sonic.

"Crikey, that is not like the Sonic any of us know." Jasmine who was in a hazmat suit said.

"Mobian Hedgehog Flu does tend to affect his personality." said Beakley.

"Yeah but seriously this show is AWFUL!" Shouted Jasmine.

"I agree." said Beakley.

Sonic started laughing.

"I love this show." said Sonic.

Beakley groaned.

"I preferred it better when he was unconscious." said Beakley.

Jasmine nodded and knocked him out cold.

"Need to take care of that." said Jasmine.

At some type of trailer park; a ton of explosions happened.

Inside one of the trailers; the Kanker sisters groaned.

"Ugh, it's times like this I regret living in a trailer park." said Lee.

Her sisters agreed and they all fainted.

Then a knocking sound was heard and the Kankers ran to the door and started fighting each other for opening rights.

Marie pushed all her sisters down on the ground and opened the door to see Sky dressed up in military clothes.

"Yes?" said Marie.

"I'm looking for someone who may have passed by here, you seen him?" Sky said before pulling out her phone and showing a picture of Edd.

The Kankers saw it and shrieked in shock before hiding underneath their couch.

Sky became confused.

"I take it you're the Kanker sisters." said Sky.

"No duh." said May.

"That Double D guy showed up and managed to scare us with loads of Teletubbies reruns." said Lee.

 **Flashback**

Edd was watching Teletubbies with the Kankers who were shocked.

"This is the best thing to ever happen." said Edd.

 **End Flashback**

"We don't even want to see him or any of the Eds ever again." said Marie.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky sighed in relief.

"At least I don't have to do any Scott Pilgrim stuff." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"You wouldn't happen to know where he went?" said Sky.

The Kankers are mad.

"NO AND WE DON'T CARE!" They shouted.

Sky shook her head.

"Nice knowing you." said Sky.

She closed the door and did some thinking.

"If I were someone like Double D, where would I be?" said Sky.

Later; she was in a library.

She looked around.

"He should be here." said Sky.

She started walking around.

Later; she walked out of the library.

"Nothing." said Sky.

She looked down and became confused.

"Huh?" said Sky.

She picked up a plane ticket and read it.

"Double D, aisle seat, Egypt?" said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

"How'd he get a plane ticket to Egypt?" said Sky, "This is starting to seem like a wild goose chase."

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; she was walking around a desert dressed like a safari explorer.

She stepped on something and became confused before looking down to see Edd's hat in the sand.

Sky is shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm still on the trail." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

She placed the hat in her jacket.

She sighed.

"But where could he be?" said Sky.

"I could tell you that." said a voice.

She turned around confused and saw a man similar to Ardeth Bay sitting on a brown horse.

"You are?" said Sky.

"The descendant of one of Pharaoh's body guard. Leader of a secret organization whose goal is to prevent High Priest Imhotep from being resurrected and destroying the world." said the man.

Sky became more confused.

"Your hat wearing friend was here, he used the Book of the Dead to bring Imhotep back to life." said the man.

Sky became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky was very shocked.

"Bringing a mummy with supernatural powers back from the dead, what is wrong with Double D? I'm beginning to question if he's even right for me." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"But then he quickly used the Book of the Living to make him mortal and kill him." said the man.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky sighed in relief.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Wound up giving him the blessing of the entire Medjai Army." said the man.

Sky became confused.

"And you're name is?" said Sky.

"Ardeth Bay the Second." the man known as Ardeth Bay II said.

Sky nodded.

"Okay Ardeth, you wouldn't happen to know where Double D went now, do you?" said Sky.

"He said something about swimming all the way to Paris France to see the sights." said Ardeth II.

"Thanks." said Sky.

She walked off.

"Maybe I should have told her not to try and swim at this time of year." said Ardeth II.

Later; Sky back in her own clothes appeared in Paris soaking wet.

She was shivering.

"Shouldn't have been swimming this time of year." said Sky, "But I am an aspiring Olympian, so might as well."

She started walking around Paris and saw something shocking.

The Eiffel Tower knocked over on the ground.

 **Interview Gag**

"Sacre bleu that's disturbing." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Then Pepe Le Pew appeared.

"The Eiffel Tower, she is ruined." Pepe said not knowing that some of his stench traveled to Sky's nose.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sky who was wearing a gas mask.

"That Skunk Smells." She said.

Lastly was Pepe.

"What a woman, if only she were a female skunk." said Pepe.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sky turned to Pepe.

"You wouldn't happen to know if this guy was around, do you?" Sky said before showing the picture of Edd.

Pepe turned to Sky.

"Don't recognize him." said Pepe.

Sky then covered the hat part of the picture.

Pepe became shocked.

"Sacre Bleu, that's the helmet wearing boy I saw earlier." said Pepe.

Sky became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Double D's got a helmet on now? What is he even hiding underneath his hat?" said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"He even knocked over France's well known landmark." said Pepe.

Sky turned to the Eilffel Tower and became more shocked.

"Ooooooooh." she said.

"Then he vandalized the entire Louve, stole the Mona Lisa, and found a gem that turns anyone into monkeys only to destroy it." said Pepe.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky just mouthed the word 'Wow'.

 **End Interview Gag**

"And then, he left to check out the Stonehenge." said Pepe.

Sky nodded.

"Thanks stink breath." She said.

The Skunk is confused and smelled his breath.

 **Interview gag**

Pepe was brushing his teeth.

"It's not my fault, I'm a skunk." said Pepe.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sky walked off.


	10. Very Long Distraction

Back in Duckberg; Donald was still driving his car around the city.

He eventually stopped at an intersection.

The triplets and Webby who were still grappled to the car noticed it.

Webby became confused.

"What's this about?" said Webby.

"No idea, but we'd better find something to attach this to before the light turns green." said Huey.

The others nodded.

"Good call." said Louie.

Dewy and Huey looked around and smiled.

"That'll do." said Dewey.

The two took the grapple gun and wrapped it around a bus.

Webby saw this.

"This even going to work?" said Webby.

"Of course, the bus will more then likely go another direction, which should give us some time to find another way to stall Uncle Donald and Gwen until the end of the day." said Huey.

 **Interview Gag**

"This idea will fail." said Louie.

 **End Interview Gag**

The bus started to move and it's pulling Donald and Gwen away shocking the two.

"What the?" said Gwen.

"Quack?" said Donald.

They look back and saw the bus.

"Oh boy." said Donald.

Gwen is mad.

"So, we're trying to be stopped huh?" said Gwen, "Not on my watch."

She stepped on the gas really hard.

However the bus kept taking the car.

"Still being dragged away by the bus." said Donald.

The kids high fives each other.

"I knew breaking the breaks would work." said Webby

"Nice." said Louie.

The young ducks then ran off.

Gwen is mad.

"OK this is crazy." She said. "Just like that Jaws video I saw."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Brody was outside Quint's boat cumming.

"I'd like to see this guy try this." said Brody.

Then a shark appeared, scaring the sheriff.

He stepped backwards into the cabin where Quint was.

"You're going to need a bigger boat." said Brody.

Quint turned to Brody.

"Why?" said Quint.

Brody pointed outside the cabin.

Quint looked outside and saw the same shark playing the Jaws theme song on a violin.

He became shocked.

"The violin shark, the worst kind." said Quint.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

With the triplets and Webby; the four managed to set up some type of toll gate on the outskirts of Duckberg.

Louie smirked.

"Greatest trick ever." said Louie.

"Yep." said Huey.

Louie then stood up on top of Dewey before dressing up as a security guard.

Then Donald's car which managed to get off of the bus appeared just before Donald climbed out of the car and placed a brick over a tire and walked back into the car.

Gwen smirked.

"Smart." said Gwen.

Donald turned to Louie.

"Anything wrong officer?" said Donald.

"Yeah, I'm going to need license, registration, proof of insurance, and fifty dollars." said Louie.

Donald nodded.

"Same with that Goth Girl." Said Louie.

Gwen groaned.

"I need that money for gas." said Gwen.

A farting sound was heard.

"NOT THAT KIND OF GAS!" yelled Gwen.

"Sorry, I had Thai food for lunch." said Louie.

 **Interview Gag**

"Really, that was the best he could come up with?" said Dewey.

He then farted.

He blushed.

"I had Mexican for lunch." said Dewey.

 **End Interview Gag**

Donald gave Louie his license, car registration, proof of insurance, and one hundred dollars.

"Thank you and now for you Goth Girl." Said Louie.

Gwen growled and gave Louie her license, car registration, proof of insurance, and one hundred dollars.

Louie smiled.

"Thank you." He said, "This will take five hours."

Donald and Gwen became shocked.

"Five hours?" said Donald.

"Yeah, I've got some issues here due to being new." said Louie.

Donald and Gwen growled.


	11. Stage Six: Cross Dressing

Back at Toon Manor; Sonic was now dressed up like Luna Loud completely and sitting in the living room watching some WWE.

"Oh yeah, show them what you got John Cena." said Sonic.

Beakley and Jasmine noticed Sonic and Beakley sighed.

"At least he's watching something he'd enjoy." said Beakley.

"Why is he dressed like one of the Loud sisters?" said Jasmine.

"Because that's the sixth stage of Mobian Hedgehog Flu. Sonic dresses up in women's clothes for a whole hour." said Beakley.

Jasmine is shocked.

"Crikey." said Jasmine.

"Yeah." said Beakley.

With Sonic he was laughing.

"Boom, give it to him." said Sonic.

He grabbed a chocolate milkshake and started drinking it.

"So good to have the house to yourself." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"If only he knew." said Beakley.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then burped.

He laughed

Beakley groaned.

"Why do I put up with this?" said Beakley.

"That's disgusting." said Jasmine.

"And yet your boyfriend can pull off an armpit serenade." said Beakley.

Jasmine blushed.

"Got me." said Jasmine.

With Janna and Ed; the two were barbecuing tons of steaks.

Ed smiled.

"I love meat drippings." said Ed.

"Don't try anything, we need these drippings to cure that hedgehog flu." said Janna.

"Yeah but let's eat the meat as well." Said Ed.

Later; the two had a cup of meat drippings and eating their steaks.

"I don't know about these meats but man it's delicious." said Janna.

Ed burped.

Janna glared at Ed.

"Mature." said Janna.

Ed laughed.

"I know." said Ed.

With Sky; she was looking at the Stonehenge which was knocked over.

She became confused.

"What the, did the Griswolds take another European Vacation?" said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

"How can one person on a tranquilizer be able to travel around the world very quickly?" said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

She inspected the knocked over stones.

"Weird." she said.

She saw one marking of the Great Wall of China.

She smiled.

"The next stop." said Sky.

Later; she was at the Great Wall of China, only to see it was knocked over.

"And everyone's going to blame the Mongolians." said Sky.

She sighed.

"So much destruction." said Sky.

She shook her head and inspected the stones.

"Weird." she said.

She then saw a picture of the Sydney Opera House.

She sighed.

"This'll take some time." said Sky.

She took her phone out.

"Might be able to make it." said Sky.

Later; she arrived at Sydney Australia.

She was riding a Kangaroo.

"Why couldn't this be an Olympic event?" said Sky.

The kangaroo kept on hopping around the city.

She looked around.

"Something should be amiss." said Sky.

She then saw the Sydney Opera House was destroyed.

She became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Sky.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the destroyed opera house before sending it to Jasmine.

With Jasmine her phone rang.

Jasmine pulled out her phone and saw the picture of the opera house and became shocked.

"Crikey." said Jasmine.

 **Interview Gag**

"The Opera House from my own country has been destroyed? Clearly Double D has been causing lots of destruction around the world." said Jasmine.

 **End Interview Gag**

She texted Sky 'Double D?'

A text appeared that said 'Double D.'

Jasmine growled.

"He better have diplomatic immunity." said Jasmine.

With Sky; she sighed.

"Maybe I should return home." said Sky.

However Edd who was wearing a black biker helmet came by and dumped water with ice on her.

"Never mind, found him." said Sky.

Edd chuckled.

"Hey, I know you, you're that Cree descendant girl who was checking me out while reading." said Edd.

Sky is shocked.

"How's it going?" said Edd.

"Pretty good, besides having to chase you around the entire globe all day." said Sky.

"Really? Did you see all the destruction I caused? Those foreign law enforcement officers couldn't arrest me." Edd said before pulling out a card of some sort, "Because I've got diplomatic immunity."

Sky shook her head.

"I'll tell you something else, the only girl I obviously had a chance with, I managed to scare her away from being interested in me and my friends. I don't even have a chance with anyone else." said Edd.

 **Interview Gag**

"It's the tranquilizer talking, even if he is being truthful." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sky smiled.

"Good to see that you're alright." said Sky.

"How so?" said Edd.

"Just checking up on you." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"Okay. But by the way, when I wake up after passing out from this juice, you'll have to remind me of what all happened, I ain't going to remember any of this." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Alright." said Sky.

"Quick question." said Edd.

Sky leaned towards Edd.

"You wouldn't happen to have found my hat now would you? I seem to have misplaced it in Egypt." said Edd.

Sky laughed and pulled out Edd's hat.

"Sure do." said Sky.

Edd took his hat and managed to slip it on his head underneath his helmet before taking that off.

"Thank you." said Edd.

He then kissed Sky on the cheek, shocking her.

 **Interview Gag**

"What the heck was that all about?" said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Wha?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I had all my shots." Edd said before passing out.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

She then picked Edd up.

She smiled and shook her head.

"For a guy who's very smart, he sure does look good with his hat on." said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

"He does." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sky smiled and took her phone out.

She then sent a text to Jasmine saying 'Got Edd.'

With Jasmine; she smiled.

"Good to know." said Jasmine.

She then texted back 'Good to know.'

Sky then walked over to the Pacific.

"Come on, let's get you home." said Sky.


	12. Stage Seven: Fan Fiction

Back at Toon Manor; Sonic was on his computer typing stuff down.

"And then Yogi Bear and Boo Boo shave each other's fur off until they're completely naked and Yogi suggests 'Let's have ourselves a nudist pic-a-nic party Boo Boo'." said Sonic, "Which Boo Boo agreed to."

Jasmine and Beakley were watching everything in disgust.

"What kind of imagination does this hedgehog have?" said Jasmine.

"That's nothing." Said Beakley. "You should have seen him last time."

 **Flashback**

Sonic was typing another fanfiction on his computer.

"Then Barney and his dinosaur friends dived into a huge pile and then-"Sonic said before Beakley pushed the flashback out of the way.

 **End Flashback**

"We are not going to listen to the end of that flashback." said Beakley.

Jasmine nodded.

"Good call." said Jasmine.

Outside the mansion; Sky had managed to set her hazmat suit on before putting the still unconscious Edd in his hazmat suit.

She smiled.

"There, that should keep you safe for the remainder of the flu." said Sky.

Then Janna and Ed appeared with their meat drippings.

Sky saw this.

"About time, the first two ingredients are already here." said Sky.

Ed noticed his friend.

"Double D is back." said Ed.

He squeezed Edd.

Edd woke up gasping.

"What all happened?" said Edd.

Sky gave him a piece of paper and he became shocked.

"Wow, so many things I'm disappointed about." said Edd.

He did some thinking.

"Well besides supposedly scaring the Kankers." said Edd.

With the Kankers, they sneezed.

They looked around in confusion.

Back at the manor; Edd placed the piece of paper in his hat.

Ed was confused.

"I don't get that." said Ed.

Then Ray and Shawn appeared with barrels full of tree sap.

"We got the sap." Said Shawn.

"Now to just mix this stuff together." said Ray.

Later; the ingredients were being mixed into a cauldron by Rayman.

He then smiled.

"There's nothing like the smell of a smelly antidote to a flu, smells like, victory." said Ray.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on his phone, making it play Phil Collin's version of True Colors.

Everyone looked at Ray.

"I've got my non Weird Al music moments." said Ray.

"Yeah but I like the Trolls Version Of True Colors Better." said Jasmine.

"Okay." said Ray, "And don't you dare troll me."

Edd looked at his iPhone.

"Lastly to make it fully work, we'll need the hair of someone of Cree decent." said Edd.

Sky became shocked and ran off.

But Ray made one of his hands float over to her before pulling a strand of her hair off her head.

"OW, HEY!" yelled Sky.

Ray then put the hair in the cauldron.

"Who wrote that recipe anyways? I mean, that sounds more like someone who's just trying to prank us. Where's Ashton Kutcher hiding?" said Ray.

Jasmine punches Ray.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"For pulling my BFF's hair." said Jasmine.

"Hey, we needed it." said Ray.

A dinging sound was heard.

"And we're done." said Ray.

He pulled out a syringe and stuck the needle in the liquid before sucking some of it inside.

Ray smiled.

"There, now we just wait till the last stage to make use of this bad boy." said Ray.

He put a cap over the needle.

He looked at Beakley.

"Got the antidote, we're ready for the tenth stage." said Ray.

Beakley nodded.

"Good, Sonic's on the seventh stage already." said Beakley.

Janna and Ray gasped.

"The fanfiction stage." said Janna.

Beakley nodded.

Ray chuckled and put on his own hazmat suit.

"I got to see what he's writing about this time." said Ray.

He walked into the mansion.

"This time?" said Beakley.

"Last year Rayman saw Sonic writing fanfiction about John Wick." said Janna.

In Sonic's room; Sonic was still typing stuff down and Ray entered.

"Ooh, Batman and Wonder Woman love story, kinky." said Ray.

"What can I say, it's not greatly forced like Superman and Wonder Woman." said Sonic.

He continued typing stuff down.


	13. Stage Eight: Garbage Pizza

Outside the mansion; the others were relaxing at the swimming pool.

Shawn was playing a harmonica.

He smiled.

"This is good." said Shawn.

Ray then appeared with a Pizza Hut box.

"Here, an early dinner." said Ray.

The others became confused as Ray opened the box, revealing a cheese pizza.

"Early dinner, why?" said Eddy who was miraculously cured of his accordion playing.

"Because Sonic's getting ready for the eighth stage of his flu, garbage pizza." said Ray.

Everyone became shocked.

Shawn played a suspenseful song on his harmonica.

"Yeah, suspenseful doesn't sound so good on a harmonica." said Shawn.

Eddy nodded.

"Yep." said Eddy.

"But why do we want to eat a regular pizza instead of what Sonic'll be eating?" said Jasmine.

"Trust me, it's awful. Now start eating." said Ray.

Everyone nodded and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Save for Edd who had some VR goggles on and using some weird VR like controls.

Everyone saw this.

"What're you doing Double D?" said Shawn.

"Chatting with real people using VR Chat." said Edd.

Everyone became shocked.

"Why?" said Ed.

"When life makes you hop the globe, you stay home and chat with people online." said Edd.

Ed was still confused.

"Think of it like one of those Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games." said Edd.

Ed nodded.

"Okay." said Ed.

Sky tapped the VR goggles.

"Don't touch the goggles while I'm in the OASIS." said Edd.

"Sorry." said Sky.

Beakley is confused.

"I thought you were on VR Chat." said Beakley.

"Film reference." said Edd.

Beakley nodded.

"Okay." said Beakley.

Edd pushed a button on his controls before moving his goggles up and grabbing a slice of pizza.

Everyone saw this.

He saw everyone.

"I can take a break." said Edd.

Beakley nodded.

"Okay." said Beakley.

Edd pulled his phone out of the goggles and went onto YouTube as Sky scooted close to him.

She smiled.

"So, anything I should know about you?" said Sky.

"Other then what I just went through?" said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah." said Sky.

"I'm an only child, don't get to talk with my parents in person much, we just use sticky notes, became friends with Ed and Eddy shortly after moving to their neighborhood and after they pulled a scam on me, we became good friends of everyone in our neighborhood after Eddy admitted to lying about his brother and for why he's been a jerk." said Edd, "Not much to tell."

Sky nodded.

"I see." said Sky.

Edd then let out a tiny burp.

"Pardon." said Edd.

Beakley rolled her eyes.

"Very unsanitary." said Beakley.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Shawn.

"Something better happen between these two already. Because I'm getting really annoyed with having to make these T-shirts." Shawn said before pulling out an orange T-shirt that says 'Edd + Sky 4ever', "I spent hours on these things."

Next was Jasmine.

She smiled.

"Somewhat of a match made perfectly, especially after the whole Dave incident." said Jasmine.

Lastly was Eddy who was mad.

"Double D better not get lucky before me." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, the whole communicating with your parents through sticky notes?" said Sky.

"It's a whole thing." said Edd.

He pulled out some sticky notes and a pen before writing stuff down.

He then removed the sticky note before placing it on Sky's forehead.

She removed the sticky note and looked at it.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, people think I'm weird, besides my friends and you." Sky read.

She smirked.

"You sure are something." said Sky.

"I try to be." said Edd.

The two then slowly leaned towards each other.

Everyone else saw this.

"Don't even, don't you dare." Eddy thought.

"Quiet you, this is a moment in the making." Jasmine thought.

"PIZZA'S READY!" Sonic's voice yelled.

"EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR HIS OR HER SELF." Ray yelled.

Everyone ran off in shock.

Minus Sky who stayed in place with her eyes closed.

She opened them and became shocked.

"What...seriously?" said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky was very annoyed.

"Unbelievable, something interesting starts to happen and it had to be ruined. Things were simpler when I was competing in Pahkitew Island, especially during the finale." said Sky.

She sighed.

"Not to fond of that moment." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Rayman was hiding in the pool with a snorkel and goggles on.

He laughed.

"There's no way anyone will try to get me infected while under water." said Ray.

Then Sky dived into the water before swimming to the bottom.

"The pizza is disgusting." said Sky.

"As always." said Ray.

He then pulled out a scuba tank and mask before putting the tank on Sky's back followed by the mask over her mouth.

"Someone might as well have that stuff." said Ray.

Sky was shocked.

"Why give me scuba equipment?" said Sky.

"I could have used it for myself, but I'm better off with a snorkel." said Ray.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"Anyways, I'm probably the last person you'd want to hear this from. But you should just tell Double D how you feel about him." said Ray.

Sky is confused.

"Why would you be the last person that I'd want to hear that from?" said Sky.

"Well I've got my moments of seriousness, but you should meet my best pal Globox." said Ray.

"Yo." said Globox who was next to sky who freaked out.

"Globox, Sky, Sky, Globox." said Ray.

"H-how's it going?" said Sky.

"Pretty good." said Globox.

"He's a loving father to 650 kids." said Ray.

"All in private school." said Globox.

Sky is shocked.

"Private school?" said Sky.

"Yep." said Globox.

Sky nodded.

"Um the cure?" asked Edd.

Everyone turned to the smart Ed.

"How long have you been there?" said Ray.

"Just ten seconds." said Edd.

Ray nodded.

"Okay, but the whole cure thing, we have to wait till the last stage, you did read it in that ebook." said Ray.

Edd nodded.

"Okay. But is it clear yet?" said Edd.

"Globox." said Ray.

Globox swam to the surface and looked around.

He then saw Sonic with a pizza topped with garbage on it.

"Who's hungry?" said Sonic.

Globox darted his tongue out onto the pizza before it went into his mouth and he ate it.

Everyone is shocked.

"Tasty." said Globox.

He sees everyone looking at him

 **Interview Gag**

"What did I do?" asked the Toad

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay, that was disturbing." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

Sonic groaned.

"Now I need to make another pizza." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Ray chuckled.

"Well he won't be able to finish that in time, because the next stage will happen in five minutes." said Ray.

Five minuets later; Sonic finishes making the pizza.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Sonic.

A dinging sound was heard.

"Well, time to read about other people's personal lives." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh boy, who's he going to read about this time?" said Ray.

Sky was confused.

"This Time?" She asked

"Best just leave it alone." said Globox.

Sonic left the area and the pizza he finished.

Globox then ate the pizza.

Everyone became shocked.

Edd pulled out a barf bag and started vomiting into it.

"What?" said Globox.


	14. Stage Nine: Diary Reading

Sonic was in Lori's room reading a diary.

He chuckled.

"Oooh, someone's been sneaking out at night." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"I don't know why, but I have an urge to read other people's diaries." said Sonic.

He then sneezed.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Lori she cringed.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone knows what I've been doing?" said Lori.

She sighed.

"Maybe it's nothing." said Lori.

Back at Toon Manor; everyone else was in their hazmat suits watching Buddy Thunderstruck.

"Seriously this was from the creators of Care Bears?" asked Sky.

"Didn't know that. All I knew was that Seth Green or Robot Chicken had some involvement with it." said Ray.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." Sky.

"WHOA, ZOEY ACTUALLY HAS BROWN HAIR!?" yelled Sonic.

"Hold that thought." Ray said before running off.

With Zoey; she sneezed.

She looked around confused as Mike entered the room and became confused.

"Why is there some black hair on the back of your head?" said Mike.

Zoey became shocked.

Back at Toon Manor; Sonic was going through Zoey's diary as Ray appeared and looked in it.

He whistled.

"Wow, so much secrets we don't know about." said Ray.

"I know, I'm amazed that Zoey isn't to fond of jocks." said Sonic.

He and Ray laughed.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" said Ray.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I know a little something that not a lot of people know." said Ray.

Sonic turned to Ray.

"Go on." said Sonic.

Ray closed the door to Zoey's room before dead bolting it and locking the knob.

"There's some growing chemistry between the Miss Olympic and Sock Head." said Ray.

"Sky and Double D?" said Sonic.

Ray nodded.

Sonic scoffed.

"Nah, can't be, I heard a rumor that she had a mutual attraction with someone, but it went downhill for some reason." said Sonic.

"You know why?" said Ray.

"No, and I don't want to." said Sonic, "Also, there's no way Double D could be attracted to a girl, he's a nervous wreck and has no chance with any girl, not even Sky."

"Oh it's true my blue quilled friend, they almost got close to kissing each other." said Ray, "But you pretty much ruined that chance."

"I feel sorry for those two. Maybe when this is all over, we should give them some privacy to see if they'll zing." said Sonic.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah maybe." said Ray.

He pulled out a sticky note and wrote on it before putting it on Sonic's head.

"Just a little reminder." said Ray.

Sonic was confused.

"What for?" said Sonic.

"In case you forget." Ray said before unlocking the door and leaving the room.

 **Interview Gag**

"Of course he'll forget about this. After the last stage, he'll have no recollection of the days events." said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic continued reading Zoey's diary.

He became shocked.

"I just heard that the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario games are going to be playable as DLC and am somewhat psyched. Unbelievable, they reject Waluigi as a playable character in favor of a killer plant that stays in a pot?" said Sonic.

He groaned and put the diary on a nightstand.

Back in the living room; everyone was watching YouTube on the TV.

"Nintendo makes a Piranha Plant a DLC fighter and reject Waluigi despite everyone wanting him to be a fighter?" said Shawn.

"Dick move." said Eddy.

Edd pulled out a picture of Incineroar.

"At least they did right for this guy." said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Even did King K Rool some justice after not appearing in a game for nearly ten years." said Eddy.

Everyone stared at Eddy confused.

"Huge crocodile like monster." said Eddy.

Everyone was confused.

"Arch enemy of Donkey Kong." said Eddy.

Everyone was still confused.

"Didn't appear since Mario Super Sluggers." said Eddy.

Still didn't get it.

"Bloodshot in his left eye." said Eddy.

Still nothing.

Eddy groaned.

"He's the size of a sumo wrestler." said Eddy.

"Oh yeah, now I know who you're talking about." said Jasmine.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Eddy.

"I swear if this just leads to an interview gag about admitting to knowing about what I was talking about." said Eddy.

Next was Jasmine.

"We all knew what Eddy was talking about, we just wanted to hear him say that King K Rool was a sumo wrestler." said Jasmine.

Next was an annoyed Eddy.

"YAAAAAAAA!" screamed Eddy.

Lastly was Shawn.

"Eddy's been owned." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ray then entered the room.

He looked around.

"So, anything new?" said Ray.

"No." everyone said.

Ray sighed.

"Yeah I didn't learn anything new either." said Ray.

"Other then the fact that Zoey isn't fond of jocks?" said Eddy.

Ray became shocked.

"How did-" Ray said before being interrupted by Eddy.

"I followed you and kept an ear to the door." said Eddy.

"The Zoey hating jocks deal isn't that secret considering she's dating an oddball." said Edd.

Ray nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Ray.


	15. Jig is Up

Back at the exit to Duckberg; Donald and Gwen were still waiting in annoyance.

"How much longer?" said Donald.

"No idea." saod Gwen and got mad "But I'm not eating any longer."

She got out of the car and ran for it.

Louie noticed it.

"Hey get back here." said Louie.

"Oh no, that Mexican food's going to come out real soon." said Dewey.

Louie looked down.

"Don't you dare." said Louie.

"To late." said Dewey.

A huge fart cloud then engulfed the area.

It cleared up and the two were gagging.

"Last time I eat Mexican food." said Dewey.

"Maybe not." said Louie.

Then the disguise fell off him and Dewey.

Donald noticed it and became shocked.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted "BOYS!"

The young ducks became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Louie.

"Abort, ABORT!" yelled Huey.

All the young ducks ran off.

But Donald grabbed them.

"You're all in so much trouble." said Donald.

"We did this for your safety." said Huey.

"I just wanted some money." said Louie.

Donald, Huey and Dewey glared at Louie.

"What, isn't that what we were doing this for?" said Louie.


	16. Stage Ten: Zombification

Back at Toon Manor; Rayman was holding the syringe with the Mobian Hedgehog Flu antidote.

"Okay, this is it, the only way to end the flu before the end of the hour." said Ray.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Beakley.

"No going back down, we need to end this." said Beakley.

Next was Shawn who was shivering in fear.

"Sonic acting like a zombie during this stage? I don't think I can deal with that." said Shawn.

Next was Edd who was shivering in fear as well.

"I don't even know why I agreed to help." Said Edd.

Lastly was Ray.

"Time has come." said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

The group then saw Sonic groaning and walking slowly towards them.

Eddy scoffed.

"This'll be easy, just hold him in place, and we'll get the medicine inside of him." said Eddy.

He walked to Sonic and grabbed him, but Sonic pushed Eddy off of him before doing tons of martial arts hits and finished it with a kick that sent the Ed out of the mansion.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be much more violent in this stage as well." said Ray.

"Zombie's know martial arts? Everything I know is wrong." said Shawn.

Shawn jumps out the window and freaks out.

"Well shit." said Ray.

Sonic groaned some more before walking towards everyone again.

Ray gulped.

He ran towards Sonic, but the hedgehog tried to attack the limbless hero who moved out of the way.

"RUN!" yelled Ed.

Everyone ran off and hid in separate rooms.

Sonic smirked.

"Victims." said Sonic.

Edd was putting lots of wood over a bathroom door and eventually hammered it in.

He sighed in relief before turning around to see Sky in a corner and became shocked.

"Oh uh, didn't know this was...occupied." said Edd.

"We're hiding from a very sick hedgehog, like this is a big problem." said Sky.

Edd did some thinking.

"Yeah okay." said Edd.

The two sat down on the floor and Edd pulled out his phone before he began streaming Rocky and Bullwinkle.

Sky was watching the original version while Edd the new version.

Sky was confused when she saw Boris and Natasha arguing.

"I thought they were a couple?" asked Sky.

"This is the new version from Amazon." said Edd.

"Okay." said Sky.

The two then set their free hands on the floor before touching each other.

They noticed it and moved them away from before blushing.

"Awkward." said Sky.

"Yeah, very." said Edd.

The two just looked aimlessly around before at each other.

"Look, we nee-"the two said before stopping.

"You first." said Sky.

"No no, I insist, lady's first." said Edd.

Sky sighed.

"We need to talk about this whole thing between us." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." said Edd.

"There's obviously an attraction between us." said Sky.

"How true." said Edd, "Can't deny it."

"Everyone else sees it." said Sky.

"They can see anything." said Edd, "Just out of curiosity, are you sure you are attracted to me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, yet not sure either. Because I tend to burp loudly when near a boy I really like out of nervousness. Hasn't even happened." said Sky.

Edd sighed.

"Must not have been meant to be." said Edd.

"Yeah, if only there was a sign about our future." said Sky.

She then burped really loudly.

"Sorry, my bad." said Sky.

Edd just blink.

"I think that was the sign." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

The two leaned towards each other but stopped halfway.

"Wait, we're still in hazmat suits." said Edd.

"Oh yeah." said Sky.

Then the door was busted down by Sonic who groaned.

The two gulped.

"He got the best of me." said Ray.

Edd saw the needle with the antidote and picked it up.

"Back, I'm warning you." said Edd.

But Sonic kicked Edd really hard, making him drop the needle and sending him flying out the window.

Sky is shocked.

"Double D." said Sky.

Sonic groaned and approached the olympian.

But she slid down across the floor and grabbed the needle before exiting the bathroom.

Sonic saw this and followed.

Jasmine then landed on Sonic, pinning him on the floor.

"Got you." said Jasmine.

Sonic groaned and pushed Jasmine off of him.

"He's good." said Jasmine.

Sky leaped towards Sonic, but the hedgehog moved out of the way and backhanded her, sending her crashing into a wall, making her drop the needle which then rolled towards the stairs.

But then Shawn appeared and grabbed the needle before sticking it into Sonic's neck and injecting it.

Jasmine smiled.

"Good timing." said Jasmine.

"I know." said Shawn.

Sonic groaned.

"Oh man, I don't feel so good." said Sonic.

He ran over to the toilet and started vomiting in it.

Everyone in the mansion noticed it.

Even Gwen who had just appeared.

"What?" she asked.

"We just injected an antidote into Sonic's systems." said Shawn.

Sonic stopped puking and poked his head out of the toilet.

"Ugh, I feel like Peter Parker when he was disintegrating." said Sonic.

He then resumed vomiting in the toilet.

"Anyone want to get some food?" said Ray.

Everyone looked at Ray.

"No." They Said.

Then Edd appeared crawling on the floor.

"I can't feel my legs." said Edd.

Sky bent down and helped the smart Ed up.

"You'll be alright." said Sky.

"I hope I can believe that." said Edd.


	17. All's Well That Ends Well

At the McDuck Mall; Gwen, Shawn, Jasmine, and Sonic were sitting at a booth.

Sonic had his head on the table groaning.

"Never again, next year, I'm getting a flu shot." said Sonic.

Jasmine was currently mixing up a beverage and stopped.

"Here, try this." said Jasmine.

Sonic looked at the beverage and grabbed it before he drank it all.

"Ugh, why does it taste like lemons and oranges?" said Sonic.

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." said Jasmine, "I had oranges as well, and just did that for the heck of it."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He pulled over a garbage can and started vomiting into it.

Jasmine saw this.

"Oh boy." said Jasmine.

Sonic stopped puking.

"Okay, I'm good, I'm good." said Sonic, "Probably not as good as those two."

He then pointed to Edd and Sky who were sitting at another booth.

"Yep, not as good as them." said Sonic.

"You know, back in that bathroom, we never did get a good moment." said Sky.

"Nope." said Edd.

"Should we try again?" said Sky.

Edd did some thinking.

"I don't think so, with all the distractions that've been happening, we shou-"Edd said before a yellow jawbreaker hit him on the back of his head, making him bump into Sky and leading the two to accidentally kissing each other.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic who was holding the same jawbreaker.

"Had to do it, I just had to do it." said Sonic.

Lastly was Shawn who was wearing one of his Edd and Sky shirts.

"It's about time, now I can sell these shirts on Esty. Besides, Sky better be careful how she treats Double D, wouldn't want to have another Dave issue." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd and Sky pulled away in shock and blushing.

"That was uncalled for." said Edd.

"Yeah, very." said Sky.

The two just stared at each other.

"Round two?" said Sky.

"I don't see why not." said Edd.

The two then kissed each other again.

They smiled.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful thing." said Sky.

Sonic and Shawn saw everything and fist bumped.


End file.
